1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an anchoring apparatus for use with flotation devices, and more particularly to an anchoring kit for use with an existing inflatable air mattress or raft, and including an anchor, an anchor line, a hook and means to attach the hook, along with the anchor and anchor line, to either the air mattress or the user's body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people enjoy relaxing on a flotation device such as an inflatable air mattress or raft while floating in a swimming pool, lake, ocean or other body of water. Lying on a floating air mattress has also been found to be an excellent method of tanning one's body. Unlike a beach chair or towel on the sand, a floating air mattress or raft takes advantage of the waters therapeutic, relaxing motion. Additionally, the water provides a constant source of refreshment while also magnifying the intensity of the suns rays, creating an excellent tanning environment. Thus, a person floating on an air mattress or raft will naturally tan faster, while at the same time stay cool and refreshed by the surrounding water.
In spite of the benefits of relaxing and tanning on a flotation device, a common problem associated with this practice is the undesirable drifting due to wind, current or wave action on the surface of the water. In an attempt to eliminate this problem, inflatable air mattresses and rafts having various anchoring devices have been developed in the related art. Some of these apparatus and devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Eggleston, 4,729,331; Martin, 4,913,672; Gunter et al, 4,775,346; and Bollant, 5,203,860. While the various flotation devices and associated anchoring apparatus disclosed in these patents may be suitable for their intended purpose, some of them require a specifically designed air mattress or raft for use in combination with the anchor. Furthermore, none of the anchoring apparatus known in the related art provide a hook means including an anchor line lock means for selectively adjusting the length of anchor line between the hook means at one end and an anchor at the opposite end. Finally, none of the anchoring devices in the related art provide a means of attaching the anchor line to one's body rather than the flotation device.